Basically, today's web usage is realized with a Pull-Type Telecommunications Method, with which a client sends a request message, in which the client actively specifies the information requested, to a server, and then the client receives a response message, containing the information requested, from the server end. Only recently, the usage of the Internet Telephone and IP Telephone has become widespread. When the Internet was created and was gradually adopted into popular use, the public did not realize the potential for a mode of operation that would simultaneously make use of the telephone function and check a web site. Therefore, even though the server sends the information to the client, and the client receives the information passively, no selection criteria regarding the type of information as well as the timing for sending this information were available without the client's request. Therefore, there was no reason to assume the existence of a service system with which the server both sends information independently and guesses the timing to send information to the client end.
Presently, there is a partial Push-Type information delivery system; however, this system resembles the Push-Type Telecommunications system, by responding to request messages sent continuously at constant intervals from the receiver side or when the sending side keeps sending information. It could be considered that this is not an actual Push-Type Telecommunications system in which the sending side understands the receiver side's situation and selects the information and the timing to send the information.
Furthermore, when the Internet was first created, many personal computers were in a fixed location, and one computer did not have a specific user. Therefore, even today, using an ID number and a password to specify the user, this combination is still risky, since the information can easily be stolen, giving users serious anxiety about security. There are increasing problems about Internet security in recent years. For security reasons, it is undesirable that the server side sends information actively and general users receive information passively. It is given that the standard for service systems is the combination which clients who request information actively and servers who send information as requested. Usually the socket of the client side is not prepared unless a request message is sent out; also, the port number is changeable (not fixed) so the server side cannot send information to the client side, even if the server side knows the IP address.
In general, most of the information services in daily life receive information passively. All broadcasts, such as TV, basically use the same system so that one receives information passively, even though one selects the TV channel. Furthermore, in many cases, the user watches TV without any specific purposes. Newspaper advertisements and advertisements in town work in the same way. It is desirable to use the service system so the user can get information passively, for example, education or information services in which one side knows the situation of the other and transmits some information. Furthermore, it is desirable in case the user cannot operate a keyboard, for example, elderly users who are not adept at keyboard operation or users who are too busy to operate a keyboard while doing some other task.
Basically, checking a web site on today's Internet is a Pull-Type Telecommunications system; that is why the dissemination side cannot tell about details, for example, who accesses the site, unless the Internet user chooses to write and leave their own personal information. Businesses like the real estate industry find it difficult to receive orders on the Internet and attract customers, and so these businesses do not post the details of their information on their own web page. Using Pull-Type Telecommunications, it is difficult to deal persuasively with customers, and that is why many companies choose to collect appropriate personal information (such as the potential customer's telephone number or home address), and then contact the individual again to provide some more information in greater detail. Furthermore, in many cases, users cannot collect enough information on the web site. Therefore, it can be expected that one can easily acquire more information in detail with access to conversation as well as the Push-Type Telecommunications at the same time.
Even though usage of the Internet is widespread today, a certain hypothetical Internet shopping site that is well-known by the young generation still has the same number of orders placed online on its the web site and with telephone calls. Even though many of today's young people are adept at using the Internet for online shopping, they still would like to talk to the call center operator to get personal advice from them about the product and want to have one last push to decide whether to buy. Even though the Internet is a very convenient tool, it is still not enough when you compare it to the call center operator who personally provides the caller with a trustworthy tone or the exact advice the caller wants. Furthermore, for TV shopping, many customers place their orders with telephone calls, not online. It is easy to see that the customer still puts a great deal of weight on the personal touch of talking to an operator; simply buying products is not the customer's highest priority.
Fundamentally, in communication, factors other than language, such as intonation, pause and tone, also have major roles in conveying messages. For example, explaining with a textbook or showing pictures of the product is simply not enough. Even if there are some explanations provided with a tape-recorded voice message, it still will not be enough. These details provide the proof that many customers still want to conduct business with telephone calls in the future, even though usage of the Internet will continue to grow.
However, in fact, in many cases it is difficult to provide information, such as directions, only on the telephone, it because of the information's type. It is necessary to have some service system with both of the good sides.
Recently, usage of the IP telephone has become widespread, with the ability to make an Internet telephone call from a web site. It is now possible to have such a communication style that a person can speak on the telephone while watching a screen with some information. However, this kind of communication style will not be widespread easily, if the present conditions stay still.
PCs and telephones are independent devices, and they are usually set at different locations. In many cases, their respective companies who offer services are also different; therefore, it is necessary to have a different operation on these machines, so that one is not able to link the sound communication and data communication. Complicated PC operations produce the problem of the so-called “digital divide” today. Recently, mobile telephone usage is widespread, but it is difficult to assume that individual telephones will not exist anymore because the PC has a telephone function. Between the telephone and PC, there are the differences in their respective functions, uses, life spans, etc., and also, people save telephone lists and address books in the mobile telephone's memory. It is inevitable that a person buys a machine that has a telephone function and PC (two-in-one), even though the PC has a telephone function, if the usage is not changed from the present, and then there is not much of a necessity to purchase a telephone and PC (two-in-one) device. The growth of this style of use in which data communication and voice communication will be performed at the same time will be limited.
Even if they say you can talk on the telephone while sharing the information on web, it makes no difference that that is a Pull-Type Telecommunications method, and the information sending side is not able to give some information, depending on their conversations in good tempo.
The technology has already spread with which sounds are sent and pictures are delivered by interactive VoIP while checking on the web site, mainly by using a fixed computer. If you use the Internet call center, it is easy to consult with an operator about products using an Internet telephone on the same network while you are checking on their web site. It is possible to have a Push-Type Telecommunications with a telephone call if you add a few applications.
In 1995, an Israeli venture business introduced computer software, which has a telephone function to the market. After that, usage of the Internet telephone expanded. However, the telephone services by the public Internet have problems in quality, such as background noise, disconnection and cut off. Only recently, major companies have come into this field, and use lease lines. The quality has been improved, but it has not created the service with Push-Type Telecommunications.
Before that, the TV conference function has been developed, but this is basically done under the secure network, mainly for one's own conferences and meetings inside of a company. The essential view of the packet transmitting technology in the public Internet network, TCP/IP, and the one in LAN is completely different. The technology for streaming, such as that utilized in streaming a conference's images, and the Push-Type Telecommunications technology that transmits and receives optional information intermittently at elective timing with someone who is on the Internet network using different manufactured equipments, have different parts and technology, so the Push-Type Telecommunications system with a telephone call has not been developed which a large number of the general public using the public Internet network.
Suppose the quality of sound of the Internet telephone improved a lot, it is still difficult to expect that a person who is watching a TV shopping program brings a PC and starts up the computer to order the product by Internet telephone. It is a lot of work to set up a microphone to a PC to talk, or even if one has a built-in microphone TV set or monitor, they are not always conveniently next to you. It is not natural to talk to a machine with a loud voice. If it is so, it is natural to use one's own home telephone, mobile telephone or an IP telephone, with less trouble, to make a call. Already, as mobile telephone usage is widespread, and from now on, as mobile IP telephones will become more commonplace in the world, users are going to have various services provided by various companies. It will become increasingly unnecessary to start one's own PC to use the Internet telephone. In addition, if the price comes down for a PC and widescreen, high definition monitor, it is unnecessary to restrict the usage of the PC to have Push-Type Telecommunications with a telephone call. This is openly discussed when people talk about the ubiquitous world image, with which various devices connect networks, and people will be able to access networks anywhere in the near future.
In that case, the practice of having the Push-Type Telecommunications service while you talk on the telephone with a comparatively big screen monitor and PC with telephone function is not the only way.
Furthermore, if many kinds of telephone companies will provide telephone services, and there are a lot of Internet providers, people will not always choose the same company for their Internet connection service and telephone service for different purposes. On this point, Push-Type Telecommunications service will require using a unified telephone service and data service which has different contract companies, to achieve Push-Type Telecommunications with a telephone call that does not create any problems about charges.
As we will discuss later, with the Push-Type Telecommunications with telephone call of this invention, the user and situation will not only be involved with using a PC. If possible, ideally, users should utilize their own telephone equipment to have Push-Type Telecommunications with telephone call wherever a computer and monitor are set up.
However, devices and services for Push-Type Telecommunications with telephone call with telephone and telephone service, and computer and monitor, intended for general public users, have not yet been invented.
Furthermore, even though there is the possibility to get Push-Type Telecommunications with telephone call, since mobile telephone functions are increasingly advanced, one still cannot resolve the fact that the screen display is small. This fact will clearly present more of a problem for the elderly in our aging society, who have difficulty reading small letters.